Undertale Chara Remorse
by Nathaniel Rivera
Summary: This takes place after the true pacifist ending. All the monsters are free and living with the humans peacefully. But one person doesn't like this happy ending. It's time to save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, its been awhile. I am very busy for a very long time and don't have much time to work on some new chapters. yet I cam right some new stories like this one. I hope you enjoy this and give me any feedback. It took me a lot of effort doing this but next time i'll make this longer. So have a good day and enjoy.**

Undertale Chara Remorse

Chapter 1- Free

It was finally over. It was time for the monsters to be free from the caves. Frisk and all of her friends left the once monster world home. Now she lives with them, eats with them, and laughs with them. Though something inside of her wants out of this happiness. It's been about two months after the monsters were free. Society took time to get used to the monsters but everything went fine. Frisk parents were curious about their daughter's decisions to stay with Toriel. Though they agree and now Toriel will be looking after her. Frisk found it comfortable staying with her friends. Frisk is at Toriel's house, waiting for dinner.

"Frisk are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes mom."

She got off the chair and went into the kitchen. Toriel made a butterscotch pie and Frisk was happy to see that. They ate their food and once finished. Toriel told Frisk it's time for bed. Frisk understood and went to her room. She went to sleep but something woke her up. She open her tired eyes and realized it was Sans that had woke her up.

"Uh…Sans what you are you doing here?"

"Hey kid. Sorry for waking you but I have to show you something."

"Can it wait till tomorrow?"

"Nope come on."

He reached his hand out and Frisk was already annoyed as it is. So she grabbed it and in a flash they teleported somewhere. Frisk looked around and recognized where they were.

"Why are we in the basement of your house Sans?"

"Well I want to show you a special friend of mines."

Sans went to a door and opened it. I heard Sans call him out. Then a big figure man came out. He looked the same as Sans but had a more scientist appearance. Then the man begins to speak.

"Hello human wait hole on...okay how is this?"

Frisk was very confused on the language he was speaking.

"Yeah I know it might sound weird but I picked up the language myself. Okay now my name is Gaster the first greatest scientist in the monster world. I came back because my boy here told me about a certain problem."

Frisk looked at Sans with some confusion and Sans just shrugged his shoulders.

"Human I need you to lay down on that table for me."

"Um sure."

She walked over to the table and laid flat on it. Gaster walked over to a particular object that is cover with a sheet. He revealed what it was and Frisk was a little scare. So she asked," Is this going to hurt?"

"Nah kid, this is only just going to tickle your bones," said Sans.

Then Gaster hit a switch and a beam of energy hit Frisk in her own heart. It didn't hurt Frisk at the moment but she can feel something within herself. All of a sudden she can hear screaming but not from her but from someone else.

"Okay pops, you can shut it down."

Gaster turn off the machine and there were dust everywhere. Then the dust cleared and Frisk open her eyes and saw an unfamiliar figure. This person was a girl and she had the same style of clothing she has but a different color. Her cheeks had pink dots on it and her skin was white. The person had an angry look and then it spoke.

"Sans!"

She jumped at sans but he was much quicker. He dodge her attacks and sans picked her up with his telekinesis power. Frisk didn't know what was going on but Gaster said," Ah so you're the one that my son told me about. No wonder it was hard to find you Chara."

"Ah, let me go! I don't even know you!"

"Of course you don't but you know my son Sans and that human Frisk."

"Frisk?"

Chara looked to her right and was shock to see Frisk. Chara then looked at herself and started cheering.

"I'm…free. I am free! Oh yeah!"

Chara begins to dance while she is in the air. Sans started shaking his head and gave Frisk a shake to come behind him. She did and Sans drop Chara in a cage and shut it then locked it. Chara realized what was going on and asked," Hey why did you put me in here?"

"Well I need to check something within you," said Gaster.

"Like what mostly?"

"Okay well Sans do you still have your pet."

Sans eye turn blue and a skeleton head floated up. When Chara saw it, she got scared. Frisk though was fascinated by it.

"Hey can I touch him Sans?"

"Sure kid and his name is Gaster Blaster."

Frisk started touching Blaster and then petting him like a dog. Sans and his father focused back on the startled Chara.

"So it would seems you recognized the Gaster Blaster. How do you know this thing?"

"Well let's say that is from another time."

"Of course it's from another time because you have every memory of what Frisk had gone through. You know the battle with Asgore, Flowy, Sans, and Asriel. The pain and killing of all that. So the reason I brought you here Chara is to end this timeline distortion."

Then Gaster made his own Gaster Blaster and aim at Chara. Chara closed her eyes from the blast but nothing happen. Chara reopen her eyes and was shock to see Frisk standing in front of her. Gaster wasn't very pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Timelines broken

A few minutes gone by and Gaster snapped his fingers. The Blaster went away and Mr. Gaster opened a door. Before he enter he said," I will be working on an important invention but for the mean time. You can watch over Chara. Though if Chara were to do something then my son Sans has the rights to Gaster Blaster up in his face."

He shut the door and now it was Frisk, Sans, and Chara alone in the room. Frisk then grabbed the keys from the counter and open the cage Chara was in. Chara walked out and looked at Frisk.

"Why did you do that?"

"I just feel something within you. That's mostly it."

"Alright and thanks I guess."

Chara peek her head over to look at sans. Sans was just watching doing nothing. Though she thinks it was kind of suspicious.

Then Frisk said," Chara let's go introduce my mom to you."

"Um yeah sure."

They begin to walk out of the basement and then outside they walked over to Frisk's house. The sun was barley rising and Chara was a little glad to see some sun. As they arrive at the front door of the house Frisk knocked on it. Toriel answered it and was surprise to see Frisk outside.

"Frisk, I thought you were asleep?"

"I know mom but Sans woke me up to show me something."

"Oh that is nice."

"Yeah and also I need to introduce you to a new friend of mines."

She wave her hand at Chara and Chara step forward. Toriel was very shocked to see her.

"Mom I would like you to mee-"

"Chara!"

Toriel grabbed Chara and picked her up, hugging her crazy and Frisk was very confused. Toriel stopped and put her down. They went inside and Toriel made some hot chocolate. There Frisk started to ask some questions.

"So how do you already know Chara?"

"Um well Frisk, Chara was the first human that fell into the monster world. There Asgore and I adopted her as one of our own. Even our son Asriel loved her as much as we did. Though one day when we visited the garden, we saw you Chara and Asriel die."

Chara was a little confused by it. Frisk was understanding some of it.

"Now though since you're back, we can be a bigger family."

Chara said," Wait but where is Asriel?"

"Well last I remember he was a flower and tried to take our souls. So right now I don't know. He might be somewhere in the monster cave."

Chara stood up and left the building. Frisk followed her and Chara was annoyed by it.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"With you Chara."

"Like hell you are."

"But I might know where to go."

"Really how then?"

"I can get you there" said Sans.

Sans scared Chara but Frisk was surprise that he sneak up on them.

"Yeah that was funny right. Okay just grab my hand or put your hand on my shoulders."

Frisk hold his hand but Chara put her hand on Sans shoulders. He teleport and ended up in a house. They looked around and Frisk was the only one who knows who lives here.

"Hey this is mom's old house. That means is we go here then we can get to her garden."

Frisk lead them down the cave and through some traps. Then they finally ended up at the garden. At the golden flowers there lays a goat like figure.

"Asriel!"

Asriel ears jumped up by the voice. He turned around and his eyes went wide open. Chara started running towards him and Asriel did the same. They embrace a hug and both of them were crying. Frisk was in awe and Sans was just being himself. Then Chara and Asriel broke from the hug and he asked," Chara how are alive?"

"Well let's say that bonehead back there did something to free me from her."

Asriel looked behind him and sees Sans and Frisk. Frisk doesn't say anything but Sans said, "Heya."

"Wait, so you were inside of Frisk soul?"

"Yeah I was for some reason and I saw everything and I remember a lot of things. But now that you are here we can finally be together again."

"Oh um yeah" Asriel said in a sad tone.

"Huh? What's wrong Asriel?"

"Well sister I must stay here."

"What, why?"

"If I leave these flowers I'll turn back into a flower. I am glad I've return to my normal state but unless mom makes a new garden then I can leave. So for now take care of yourself and our parents. Okay?"

Chara begins to cry but nodded her head. Chara gave one last hug and before she left Asriel asked him a question.

"Chara before you leave um if you still want to do what you want to do. You can have this."

Asriel pulled out a knife but a real knife. Something within Chara wanted to take it but she refused. Asriel smiled and was happy that Chara made that choice. Chara went back to Frisk and Sans. Again Chara put her hand on Sans shoulders and Frisk hold his hand. Asriel gave a wave of goodbye and everyone did the same. They teleport and where Sans took them was very familiar.

Chara said," Wait, why are we back here Sans?"

"You screwed up big time kid."

"What?"

Then they can hear yelling in the other room. The person who was yelling walked out of the room and it was Gaster. Gaster looked at everyone but gave Chara an angry look.

"You stupid kid! Did you know what you just did!?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When you visited Asriel did he offer you a certain weapon?!"

"Yes he did but I didn't want it."

"Well guess what Chara. Another timeline was created of you accepting it and killing all the monsters. This is why I wanted to kill you in the first place! Damn this is frustrating!"

Everything was silent until Gaster had an idea.

"Actually since this is your mess I will give you one last chance. I am going to have Sans send you to those timelines and stop it from happening. Also Frisk will join you."

"What are you serious?"

Then a portal open and that answered Chara question.

"Fine."

Chara step through and Frisk follow. Before Sans stepped in Gaster said," Sans remember that the other you in those timelines are aware of it. So be sure to talk yourself to find the core of it."

"Sure thing dad."

He stepped through and the portal closed. Gaster let our some air. Then said," Alright you can come out."

"Oh are they gone."

"Yes Alphys they are but you need to stop being shy."

"I'm sorry it's just how I am."

"It's fine. Let's get back to what we're working on."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone hope you are doing fine. i just want to say thanks for the feedback. Here chapter three but someone had a question for my other story. If your confused on it read my other story the God Dragon Slayer. After that read Dragon ball Z The universal war. Okay I hope that helps. If you guys have any questions on any of my stories be sure to message me. If you put it in as a review, I can't really much reply to you. Enjoy chapter three and have a good day.**

Chapter 3- A Blast to the past

Frisk, Chara, and Sans arrive at the first timeline change. Frisk asked," So what timeline is this?"

"Oh well this is the pacifist genocide timeline where you Frisk did the right thing but in the end. Chara takes over your soul and killed all the monsters."

"What are you serious?" Chara asked.

"Don't you remember it Chara. You were here once."

Chara started rubbing her head but couldn't quite understand it. They continued walking and ended up at a familiar house.

"Wait here kids."

Sans walked inside and all that the kids can hear was chatter. Then the doors open and out came two Sans's. Sans number two said," Oh so you were telling the truth."

"Oh course man I am you."

"Heh, heh I know. The core of this timeline is in the ruins next to Toriel's house."

"Thanks man. See you never."

"No thank you. This timeline repeating thing is getting boring. I wish I was in your timeline."

The second Sans went back inside and they followed the real Sans. They headed towards the door to the ruins and opened it. Once in the ruins they started walking around and ended up at Toriel's house. From there they walked to the side of the house. Though Frisk and Chara didn't see anything like an entrance. Sans walked up to a rocky wall and pushed a secret button. A door open and this surprised the kids. Sans walked and wave at them to follow him. The room was very wide and Frisk and Chara were very confuse on how far it is.

"Hey Sans will we get to the core?"

"Don't worry Frisk you'll know."

Then they ended up in front of a door. Chara step aside of them and try opening it but it made no budge.

"Ah Chara jumping to conclusions. Here allow me."

Sans step forward and the girls were waiting on to see what he is doing. He then whispered,"spaghetti."

The door opened and he turn around to look at the girls where their face were in awe.

"Sans what did you say?"

"Oh I just said something that only my brother likes."

They walked in and right in front of them was the core. Sans then created a time portal.

"Okay you guys go through that and I'll catch up."

"Wait what are you going to do here?" Chara asked.

"Well destroy this timeline of course. Once I do we only have about a minute to leave this timeline before it goes bye, bye."

"Oh."

They jumped in and Sans got his bones ready. The girls ended up at the snowy town once again. Chara felt annoyed by this and decided to walk around for a bit.

"Chara, we have to wait for Sans."

"I don't care. I at least want to know which timeline this is."

Chara continued on walking and Frisk had no choice but to follow. At the same time Sans walked out of the portal.

"Alright let's go and wait where did you guys go?"

Frisk and Chara ended up at Sans house and knocked on it. But no one came. They knocked again and again no one came.

"Hmm that seems weird."

"Yeah usually there another Sans here."

"Next time you guys should wait for me to explain things to you" said Sans in a creepy voice.

He scared the girls and Chara fell. Chara got up quick. Then she asked," Hey, Sans where's the other you in this timeline?"

"Well let's just say I am not here at the moment."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Okay in this timeline someone else takes my place because I have died."

"What?!" Frsik said.

"Yup because Chara was one step ahead and she killed me early. Though someone else didn't like that."

"Wait so your saying that he is doing your job."

"By He you mean Papyrus. Yeah he took my place."

This shock the girls but not mostly sans. Then someone open the door to his house. The person who opened it was Papyrus and he looked very different. He had a mean look in his face, he was holding some kind of bone staff, and he was wearing Sans jacket. Papyrus looked at Sans and the girls.

"Hello brother form another timeline."

"Sup bro."

"If you're looking for the core, here."

He handed sans a glass ball and inside of it holds some sort of glowing object.

"Thanks bro but you alright?"

"Just full of some disbelief for someone. Now I can finally be done with this. Thank you brother."

"No problem brother."

Sans opened up another timeline portal and the girls jumped in it like last time. Sans destroyed the core and jumped through the portal. As the timeline was braking the disbelief Papyrus was looking up to the sky.

"Ah finally some peace with my people."

-Back at the True Pacifist-

Gaster and Alphys were finishing up on their invention.

"Alphys hand me that screwdriver...Alphys? Alphys?!"

"Oh what sorry."

"Its fine just don't be watching those cartoons too much."

This shocked Alphys.

"How dare you. This is not just cartoons. This is called anime. Probably something you never heard about."

"Um Alphys-"

"Though you were gone in that weird dark dimension but you should at least know the proper term for it."

"Alph-"

"Heck even Undyne, my gorgeous girlfriend knows it and sometimes we would watch some yo-"

*BOOM*

An explosion went off and Alphys turned around to see what happened. The machine had short circuit and exploded. Black smoke covered Gaster face and when Alphys wiped it off of him. He gave an annoyed look at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Just give me the screwdriver!"

Alphys grabbed it quick and handed it to him.

"Thank you and now take a break."

"Oh are you sure?"

"Yes and please have a good day."

"Alright then."

She left and Gaster felt pleased.

"Oh finally."

But someone else walked into the room. It was no other than Papyrus. This surprise Gaster because we forgot to introduce himself to his other son. Papyrus stood there in awe as he sees his own father once more. Gaster waved a hi at him and Papyrus ran towards him.

"Father it is you. Where have you been? Where is mother? When did you get back? How long have you been gone?"

"Um Papyrus I'll answer your questions later. I must get back to what I am doing."

"Oh alright but you better tell me."

He walked away and Gaster was just holding his head.

"Man what happened to this world since I left?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Full of Genocide

They exited the portal and Sans gasped out some air and said," Ah finally. Okay this is the final timeline but this is the worst of them all."

"Oh please how bad can this be Sans?"

"Just look around the area kids and you'll see what I mean."

Chara looked around and the area they were in was quiet. The mood seems dark and there was a weird feeling crawling on Chara's back.

"Um…Sans…can we just um finish this."

"Yeah but there is just one slight problem."

"And that is?"

"I am already dead and there's only one person who knows where to find the core."

"Okay so let's find Papyrus then."

"He's dead too, everyone is dead here."

"What?!" shouted Frisk.

"Yeah everyone is dead. The only person that is down here is-"

"Hello Sans." said a familiar voice.

They turned around and were greeted by another Chara but this Chara is different from theirs.

"I have been waiting for you three to show up."

"How did you know?"

"Well timelines are being erased and well it was only a matter of time till you get here."

"Heh heh heh. That's a good one. But come on Chara. Just give me the core and we'll be off."

"You think it will that be easy. Let me tell you something Sans. Before you arrived, I took the six human souls. Now I have a huge amount of power where you don't even match me."

"Want to test me kid."

The Genocide Chara grin a smile and charged at Sans at incredible speed. Frisk and the normal Chara were shocked by it. Though for some reason Sans managed to dodge the attack. This surprised genocide Chara a little. She tried to attack him again but failed once more.

"What the hell?!"

"What you think I am going to stand there. Heh heh heh. Of course you know."

Sans power eye then turned blue and he picked up genocide Chara. She tried to move but couldn't budge. She then started to get worried.

"This makes no sense. I should be stronger than you."

"Yeah but you barely went up a few levels. Though I am the strongest of all the timelines."

Genocide Chara was getting frustrated. Then Sans made two Gaster Blasters appear. He made them shoot out a big blast. After they were finished, he threw down Genocide Chara and she was getting very weak. She managed to get to her feet but she is all batter up. Then Sans noticed something on her neck.

"Hey can you hand me that locket of yours."

"What why would I do that?"

Sans then pulled her towards him. He grabbed the locket and opened it up. There a huge glowing light appear.

"Ah so you were wearing the core. Wow and I thought it was some kind of protection."

He ripped it off her neck and was about to destroy it. Then Genocide Chara changed into Frisk.

"Sans don't do this. Think about it."

"Huh what the heck?"

She got up and begins to walk towards Sans.

"Please just give me the locket. It's all that I have to think about you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes please so give me it."

Sans handed it back towards her.

"Oh and one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Get dunked on bitch."

She was about to stab him but he was pushed by someone. Sans turned around and was shock to see Frisk standing dripping some red. Frisk looks at Sans and said," Hehe, don't worry it just hit my funny bone" and winks at him. She fell to the ground and Sans screamed in horror. He then looks over to the genocide Chara who was getting scared.

"Um hey I'm sorry. How about this. I let you take this, here."

She threw the locket next to sans but that didn't work. Sans snapped his fingers then twenty Gaster Blasters appeared.

"Come on please I don't want to die. You promise to protect me"

"Sorry but I don't make promises to a dirty friend killer."

And in an instant Genocide Chara disappear in a flash. Sans made a portal which leads them back home. Normal Chara was going to help but Sans told her to leave. She left and Sans was left alone with Frisk.

"Why kid? I could have dodged it. Oh wait I did that already and I died after that. So that means you remember what happened too. Heh, that's cool kid."

He begins rubbing her head and then a tear drop fell from his eyes. He was about to leave until he notice something different about the blood. He swiped it and then tasted it.

"Hmm…taste like ketchup."

Then he turns her to her back side and takes her shirt off. There he finds the ketchup bottle. This shock Sans but then he starts to hear chuckles. Frisk then burst out laughing very hard.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Get dunked on Chara!"

When Frisk open her eyes she saw Sans looking at her with a curious look. She notice that her shirt was missing and started to blush.

"Give me my shirt back!"

She slaps Sans and was given back her shirt even though she was wearing a undershirt. After that incident Sans asked," Where did you get that ketchup kid?"

"Oh I got it before we left for the first timeline."

"Oh okay but let's get moving."

"Alright."

Sans destroyed the locket and they stepped through the portal. As they were returning to their original timeline frisk asked," Hey Sans can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"how much do you feel about me because you seem to care about me a lot."

"Oh um well you see uh-"

Sans starts to blush. Then Frisk puts her head on his shoulders.

"It's fine Sans. I feel the same way as you do."

She begins to sleep and Sans just smiles away.

"Heh heh, things are going to be different between me and you."

*Ten Years Later*

Sans was sitting on his chair watching tv just being himself. Then someone sneaked up right behind him and gave him a surprise hug.

"I got you."

"Heh heh hey there Frisk. How's the kid doing?"

"Oh it's doing great honey."

"Your almost due aren't you. I am very excited."

"Me too Sans."

They gave each other a kiss and Sans got up.

"Okay Frisk I got to go to a meeting. Be back before lunch."

"Oh okay. Bye."

He waved and teleport away. As Frisk was left alone she sat down on the couch and begins to watch TV. Papyrus walks in and notices Frisk.

"Oh hello human."

"Hey Papyrus."

"Human can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Can I hear the little human that's in you?"

"I don't mind."

Papyrus came to Frisk and puts his head on her belly and begins to speak.

"Hello little human. This is your uncle Papyrus and I am the coolest person you'll meet. I hope my brother can teach you all of his jokes but I can teach you as well if he is busy. Also you should meet grandpa"

Frisk chuckles and begins to think about what Sans is doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- A Sansational Meeting

Sans teleported in front of a huge building that is almost like a court house. He walked inside and the only people inside of it were all him. Though each of the Sans came from different universes. The original Sans walked into the meeting room and sat down on a chair. An announcement rang out.

"To all the Sans, the meeting will begin about five minutes. Just don't be a tired bone."

Almost all the Sans started laughing. Then someone poke the original Sans on the shoulder. He turned around and was happy to see who it was.

"Oh, hey there Ink. It's been awhile since I've seen you around."

"Nice to see you Sans of the Undertale universe. I am also glad that you have finally cleared up your timeline mistakes."

"Well I had no choice. Plus I hate seeing the timeline repeat in my sleep."

"Good and oh it's almost time. Catch ya later."

He flew to the stage and sat down in his seat. Sans return to his waiting mood and then a gong rang out. All the Sans sat down in their seats. Then two royal guard Sans spoke up.

"All welcome the ruler of Sans! King Sans!"

All the Sans pointed their Gaster Blasters in the air and were making loud blasts. Though the building was Gaster Blaster proof.

"Yes, yes welcome all to the excellent Sansational meeting. Now to start things off we have found one of the Sans that have lost their universe breaking into our files. We don't have a name for him but we are calling him Error Sans. Here's a bonetacular picture."

The picture showed a Sans but his jacket had black on it, his shirt was red, and his bones were black. Though his body seems to be losing control. This caught a little bit on the original Sans eyes.

"Okay enough of that. So next is that the Sans from the Undertale universe finally fixed his timeline."

Some of the other Sans were saying things.

"Man finally."

"What took you so long dude?"

Original Sans said," Well I just needed a backbone to do it."

Some of the Sans were doing their Sans laugh.

"Heh, Heh that's funny. Now finally if any of you Sans were to have a child. Well I just want to say be careful who you choose. Especially if it's a human but hey who cares right?"

All the Sans laughed and agreed on that.

"Heh, heh okay and before I end this meeting does anyone have a question?"

One Sans raised his hand.

"Um yes uh what's your name?"

He then shouted," Sssssssaaaaaaannnnnnssssssss!"

"Uh what?"

"YOU WANT TO HAVE A BAD TIME?!"

Silence filled the room then one Sans said," Who the hell invited him?"

The meeting ended and all of the Sans were beginning to leave. Before original Sans left he was stopped by Underfell and Underswap.

Blueberry Sans said," What's up Under Sans."

"Oh hey there Blueberry and Reddo Sans."

Underfell Sans growled.

"It's Fell Sans you stupid idiot!"

"Heh, Heh good one."

Blueberry Sans interrupted the conversation.

"Yeah but Sans we only have a question for you."

"Oh and that is?"

"Um well have your father returned from the dark world?"

"Yeah he did and he was the reason why I had to end the timelines."

"Oh he was then, we're not too late then. Sans were are coming to your universe."

"Whoa, whoa, wait just a moment. Why do you need to come to my universe?"

"We need to talk to Gaster" said Underfell Sans.

"Fine but don't be too surprise about what happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you'll see when we get there."

They left to the Undertale universe but they didn't quite notice that someone was watching them.

"Heh, heh, heh, I guess it's time to visit my friends."

The three Sans arrived at the Undertale universe. Blueberry and Fell Sans were quite surprise to see his conditions of his universe.

"Wow Sans! I'm quite surprise to see your world as normal."

"Yeah thanks."

"Yeah who cares. Let's go find Gaster."

The three begin to walk towards San's house. Though they were stop by a familiar figure.

"Hey Sans" yelled Chara.

"Oh hey Chara."

"Wait, did you say Chara?" asked Fell Sans.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys. Well this Chara here is different. My father took her out of Frisk and we were supposed to kill her. Though she proved to be useful."

"Oh is that so" said Blueberry.

"Uh who are they Sans?"

"Oh well they are me Chara. Mostly they are from another universe. But there are more of me then these two."

Chara was silent and was taking it hard to understand. She started to have some memory flashbacks of things.

"Well we'll just let you be."

They left her behind and continued on walking to the house. Soon they arrive and there was someone outside. That person was Frisk. Blueberry and Evil Sans were shock to see that Frisk was pregnant.

"Woah, Sans is she really like pregnant?" asked Evil Sans.

"Uh well yeah and I know what King Sans said. Though do we even care?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Sans we will be waiting for you in the basement. You should talk to Frisk for a while" said Blueberry.

They left sans alone with Frisk and they were quiet. Frisk was sitting on the porch of the house. Sans sat next to her and started rubbing her belly.

"How are you and the kid?"

"We are good Sans. Who were those guys that were with you?"

"Oh they were me from another universe. They just want to see Gaster that's all."

"Oh isn't that nice. Well Papyrus and Undying are in the house. For dinner we are having spaghetti and Undying came to help out."

"Heh, that's my brother for sure. Let's hope Undying doesn't mess the food up.

"I know."

"Well I must get going now. I think they might need me right now."

"Okay Sans but when you're done, help me pick a name for the child okay?"

"Alright."

Sans went over to the entrance of the basement and went inside. As he was in the other Sans were waiting for him.

"About time you showed up."

"Sorry, you know how it is."

Sans walked up to a door and knocked on it. Gaster opened it and was happy to see him but was surprise to see the other Sans.

"Hello son and I see you brought guest."

"Yeah they are me from another universe. They came here to ask you a question."

"Oh is that so."

Gaster looks at them and they were in silent. Till Papyrus burst into the room.

"Brother! I must tell you something about the human!"

"Oh what is it bro?"

"Well um she spilled some water."

Sans was quiet and realized what it was.

"Did you guys messed up the spaghetti?"

"What? No, Sans! It came from her!"

"Oh then tell her to get a towel to clean it up."

"Oh my god. Frisk water broke!"

Sans then went into total shock.

"Are you serious!? What happen!?"

"Well were getting the food ready until Frisk belly began to go into pain. Her water spilled and Undying took it upon herself to take her to Dr. Alphys. While I tell you the good news."

"Oh crap! Guys, I have to go! Just do what you need to do!"

Sans teleported away and Papyrus left the room. All that's left were Underfell Sans and Blueberry. Silent filled the room and Gaster then said," Well let's just get to the point. Shall we?"


End file.
